A device for fastening an object to a supporting part with a fastening bolt is known, for example, from DE 196 34 309 A1. The prior device comprises an engaging arrangement that can be brought into engagement with the fastening bolt. Said engaging arrangement is surrounded by an outer cage to which is joined a holding arrangement for the objects to be fastened, particularly conduits.
Such a device is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0010874 A1. The prior device for fastening at least one object to a supporting part provided with a fastening bolt comprises an engaging arrangement that can be brought into engagement with the bolt fastening. There is additionally an outer cage surrounding the engaging arrangement, the engaging arrangement being mounted on an inner cage disposed inside the outer cage. The inner cage is connected to the outer cage via a number of bent flexible connecting pieces located inside the outer cage, which is closed circumferentially in the region of the connecting pieces.
Known from DE 103 57 450 A1 is a device for fastening at least one object to a supporting part which is provided with a fastening bolt, in which the fastening bolt can be inserted into an inner cage through a conical opening. For engagement with the fastening bolt, a spring nut is disposed in the manner of a cover plate in the region of the conical recess.
The object underlying the invention is to provide such a device that affords efficient tolerance compensation with regard to the position of the fastening bolt.